The Last Jedi
by biddle29
Summary: They are no more, their way of life will fade in the passing of years. They were wiped out, by one fell swoop. They will be a forgotten people, for there are none left, except one. She is the last of them all: the last hope for her world and now for ours. She is the last Jedi. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This was just an idea that's been floating around for a while so I decided to write it down.**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS! ...Please? I said please? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except what part of it is AU and my character, who you will hopefully meet in a minute. **

**Chapter I**

_We are no more_.

Sparks flew out where their lightsabers clashed, blue and green meeting blood red in a violent fight for victory. The sparks lit up her opponent's eyes, illuminating the unnatural gold irises.

_We are finished. _

She groaned in pain as he pushed down on her sabers, forcing her to bend backwards at an unnatural angle. Siphoning her pain into the soothing waves of the force, she pushed back at her enemy and engaged him in a flurry of attacks.

_He has destroyed our culture, our way of life. He has destroyed our lives_.

The force hummed in her mind as she twirled the double lightsabers she held in both of her hands. She pressed forward twirling them faster and faster in a lightening rotation, driving her opponent back to the edge of the platform they were both standing on. Beneath them, the fiery surface OF bubbled over in a raging inferno, waiting for the loser to drop to their death to be forever enveloped in its fiery embrace.

_He does not deserve life. _

The blood red saber was thrust forward into the rotation, catching the ends of both of her lightsabers and ending her rotation. She quickly drew her sabers back and flipped over her opponent, lashing out in another flurry of attacks.

_He has taken EVERYTHING from me. _

Her opponent easily blocked her attacks and retaliated quickly, easily gaining ground over her. He was driving her back along the platform just as she had done to him mere seconds ago. She could feel in her bones that she was losing this battle.

_Everyone I love is gone. _

She set her teeth in determination, grunting from the effort that kept her from sliding backwards towards the edge. She could not let him defeat her so easily. Drawing strength from the force, she pushed him back again so that she would be more easily able to defend herself.

_He has turned him against me._

He slashed his double blade towards her, forcing her to jump back again in order to avoid having her stomach cut open. Another downward slash required her to quickly sweep her saber in front of herself to avoid having her hand cut off.

_Does it really matter anymore, whether I live or die? I have lost everything. _

She did not see the edge until it was too late.

_So this is how it ends? Is this what death should be like? _

The force screamed in her mind as she stared up at the platform from which she had fallen. The eyes of her opponent filled her vision, for they were all that could be seen underneath the darkness of his hood. He was laughing at her as he watched her fall towards her death.

_Let the force take me. I wish to be with my family._

His golden eyes were laughing at her; laughing at her failure.

_But he is right, I have failed them._

She wanted to scream at him to stop it, but she found that her voice was trapped in her throat. She was helpless as she fell, she could do nothing but watch as he laughed.

_I do not deserve to be with them. I have failed them_.

So instead she did the next best thing: she allowed herself to drift into the comfort of the force.

_I do not deserve death; I deserve to live on in this hell that I failed to prevent._

She broke herself back out of the force with a jerk.

_I cannot die now, not with the sins I need to atone for._

She screamed.

_I WANT TO LIVE. Force help me, I need to live!_

She screamed again as a burning pain enveloped every nerve in her body, and as a blinding light marred her vision.

_Sithspit_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

If he were not the esteemed Lord of Rivendell, Lord Elrond would most certainly be running through the halls in search of Gandalf in his haste.

It had been about an hour since the Lady Galadriel had spoken with him, and what she had told him troubled him greatly. He found himself in need of an extra mind to help him ponder what Lady Galadriel could have seen.

To his great misfortune and vexation however, Gandalf was nowhere to be found.

He had even looked for him in Frodo's chambers, and yet the esteemed wizard was not there either.

The thought of Frodo though made him pause, for at least the ring bearer had fully recovered from his brush with death. This was good tidings in a world that was steadily growing darker as the days went on. The Lady Galadriel's message did not help to lighten the mood any further either.

"I will kill him," Lord Elrond muttered as he quickly walked down yet another of Rivendell's extensive walkways, "I swear to the Valar I will kill him this time."

He paused as heard another elf approaching from the opposite direction, and quickly checked to see if he was all in order after his little rampage in search of Gandalf. Deeming he was so, he continued on his walk at a more leisurely pace and watched as Lindir came into view around the bend. "Ahh, Lindir," Lord Elrond called out stopping his fellow elf, "Have you seen Gandalf this morning?"

"I am afraid not, my Lord," Lindir told him, adding to Lord Elrond's frustration, "I have not seen him since yesterday, not since the master Hobbit awoke."

"Thank you my friend," Lord Elrond sighed, nodding to Lindir, "I shall continue my search elsewhere then." Taking his leave of Lindir, Lord Elrond continued on at his slower pace until he was sure the other elf was out of sight. He then took off at a faster pace, this time practically running.

"Does he not understand the meaning of stay put?" Lord Elrond groaned, venting his frustration, "Why can he not remain in one place long enough for me to find him?"

"You were asking for me my friend?" A voice asked from a side hallway.

Lord Elrond quickly screeched to a halt and gapped at Gandalf as he exited a nearby hallway and came to stand beside Elrond. He quickly composed himself and hid his surprise and frustration but he nearly groaned when he saw the amused twinkle that lit up Gandalf's eyes. It was amazing how annoying Gandalf could be at times!

"Yes I was, Gandalf," Elrond said quickly before Gandalf could say anything else, "There is much we need to speak of."

Gandalf's eyebrow arched in a questioning manner, and he quickly announced his surprise, "Really? Pray tell my friend."

Once again, Elrond nearly groaned at Gandalf's antics, "If I do not journey to the undying lands, I can tell you sincerely that you shall drive me to my grave."

Gandalf smirked before turning to walk towards the library so that they would have more privacy to speak, "I thought that you had something to speak with me about."

"I did," Elrond mused as they continued walking towards the library, "Lady Galadriel has spoken with me."

"Indeed," Gandalf mused, "What about?"

"She had a vision that was strange to her, and she asked if we would be able to make sense of what she saw," Lord Elrond told him quickly as they came to stop in the library.

"And what did she see?"

"She said she saw a starless sky, black as a night without a moon," Lord Elrond murmured as he came forward to look out the window down into the valley, "and for the beginning it remained that way. Then she saw a star, a bright star falling from the sky. But from time to time this star would be blotted out by a great darkness, though it would never fully go out. She said there was also two other stars, but these ones shined a black light, one more thickly than the other."

"And they were all falling you say?" Gandalf mused as he lit his pipe.

"Yes," Lord Elrond replied as he turned back to face Gandalf, "Do you have any idea as to its meaning?"

"None at present," he replied as he smoked his pipe, "But I fear that this vision was not of good tidings in this dark time, and I pray to the Valar that I am wrong."

"Indeed," Elrond replied as he moved to sit down, "I feel that no goodwill come of this vision, and I too pray that I am wrong."

* * *

"Elladan! Elrohir! I do not care what you did anymore, just please come out! We will not punish you, I promise!" Erestor called, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. The twins were going to be the death of him someday if they kept this up.

"So you are saying that it is alright that we accidentally set fire to the kitchen again?" a voice called from the tree branches above him, "Is that right?"

"Indeed it is brother," a second voice called as Erestor groaned, "The last time we did that, we had to had to clean–,"

"Glorfindel's room, I know," The other voice continued as two dark haired elves dropped down from the tree so that they stood on either side of Erestor, who nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise.

"Will you two ever learn not to do that?" Erestor asked, as he grasped his heart.

Elrohir, (or was it Eladan?) glanced at him closely as if he were examining him. "Erestor are you sure you are an elf? It is surprising how easily we can sneak up on you."

"You are right brother; I do believe that his ears are fake!"

"That is enough you two!" Erestor scolded as he swatted their hands away, "Your father sent me to find you after your little fiasco in the kitchen, he needs to speak with you–,"

"Ah but you promised that we would not be punished," Elrohir (pretty sure it was him) cut in.

"That does not change that he needs to talk with you," Erestor told them both, "Now let us go, your father does not seem to be in the best mood today."

* * *

_Fire_…

She could not move.

_Burning..._

She could not see.

_Every nerve, every midchlorian…._

This is what the force is?

_I am burning_

There was no relief for her. There was no siphoning her pain away into the calming waves of the force. It was a never ending hell. She was on fire…a burning, roaring pain that was all encompassing. It consumed her very being.

_Make it stop._

She thought she was dead.

_Please, make it stop._

This is not what it should be like.

_I can't take it_.

To become one with the force is to find peace.

_PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! MAKE IT STOP!_

This is HELL.

_MASTER!_

She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed! You guys are the best! :D READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Ada?"

Elrond glanced up from where he had sat down. Never in all his life had he found himself so drained of energy and he found it a great effort to even glance up at his sons. "Yes?" he asked weakly.

"We were just wondering–," Elrohir began, but his twin quickly interrupted and finished for him.

"Is she going to be all right?" Elladan just shrugged when Elrohir sent him a glare.

Lord Elrond found himself contemplating that same question himself. He had done all that he could for their visitor, but there was something different about her. She seemed cut off; it was as if she had shut herself off to everything outside of herself.

But not only that, it felt as if she did not fully belong here. The aura that he sensed, that surrounded every living being was unlike any he had ever seen before. But Elrond quickly shook his head to clear his mind so that he could answer his sons, for if he remained silent for too long then they would certainly know straight away that something was not right.

"I do not know. I have done all I can," he told them instead. But it seemed that they would not be satisfied with this answer.

"Ada," Elrohir began, and Elrond internally groaned when he saw the two exchange a glance, "Who is she?"

Elrond stared up at his son incredulously, "Now how would you expect me to know such a thing as that, pray tell?"

Elladan rolled his eyes, "You know what we mean Ada."

Lord Elrond sighed, "She is human, that much I know for sure. But of her kind I have never seen before."

"What do you mean 'of her kind'?" Elrohir and Elladan asked in unison.

"I do not know how to explain it exactly," Elrond sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Would you relate to me again the tale of how you found her again?"

"If you wish," Elladan answered, as sat down in a nearby chair to continue their tale again, "We were walking back with Erestor from the outskirts when we heard her–"

"It was frightening, to say the least," cut in Elrohir, "I have yet to hear the likes of such a scream. Even the blood curdling cries of the Nazgul did not compare. I have never heard such agony."

"Indeed," Elladan shivered, "It was a chilling experience. And when we searched for the source of the scream, that is when we found her. She was curled up into the fetal position, and she was clutching at her head as she continued screaming. She kept pleading with us to 'make it stop', but we had no knowledge of what she wanted us to stop. Her eyes though," Elladan stopped, clearly shaken by what he had seen.

"Her eyes were empty," Elrohir too shuddered, "It is impossible to describe beyond that, they were empty of all thoughts and all emotions. They were an unseeing void that only radiated the pain that she must have been feeling."

"Yes," Elrond nodded in agreement as he placed his head in his hands, "That is what I felt. While I healed her physically I could not sense any spiritual presence in her. She seemed withdrawn from us, as if her fëa were cut off from the physical world. It took nearly all my strength to break that barrier."

Everyone fell silent for a moment, each contemplating their strange visitor and wondering what it could mean. As Elrohir did this, he suddenly remembered something from earlier that he had forgotten about for the time being.

"Father did you notice how she dressed? And the strange cylinder like tubes that she had strapped to her belt?"

Elrond nodded again in agreement, "Yes, indeed I did."

"What do you make of it Ada?" asked Elladan.

"I do not know what to make of it. I believe that we should not speculate our visitor's origins until she is fully healed. Then she will be able to answer our questions herself."

* * *

_Where am I?_

She had no idea where she was.

_Who am I?_

She had no idea who she was.

_Is this the force?_

She only knew that she was dead, or at least should be dead.

_Why? What happened to me?_

She could not recall anything. There was no small note in her mind that read '_You are so and so_'. She could feel the memories that she had, but she could not access them. They were buried deep inside her mind, just beyond her thought's grasp.

_What can't I move?_

She wanted to open her eyes, but found that they were sealed shut. She tried to move even the slightest bit, but found that she could not. She could not even feel herself. She could not feel her own body.

_Master Yoda always said there is no try_.

Master Yoda? That name sounded familiar to her. Was he a friend of hers? Or could he have been someone more important?

_Master Yoda should be here_.

Master Yoda is dead then?

_He should not have died_. _None of this should have happened._

What happened then? She wanted to know.

_Are you sure?_

She wanted to know what happened.

In a split second, the barrier that had blocked her memories from her was tore down, giving her access to everything that had been hidden from her.

And in that split second, she would have screamed if she had been physically capable.

They were all dead, and that MONSTER had killed them all. He had destroyed everything she had ever known.

_HE has taken everything from me! EVEN MY OWN LIFE!_

She knew it was against her code to feel this way about someone, but the burning pain that she felt building up deep insider her very being could not be quenched.

He deserved to suffer, just as he had made her suffer.

She didn't know how she managed to do it, but she screamed bloody murder.

_I HATE YOU!_

And at that moment, she truly hated him with everything fiber of her being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

A violent scream radiated throughout all of Rivendelle, ringing in everyone's mind long after it had faded from their ears.

But it was the worst for those who were closest to the source, specifically those who were right outside her door. Only they could clearly hear what she screamed and though it was not directed at them, the words still struck them deep in their very being.

_I HATE YOU_.

The words were screamed with more venom than Lord Elrond thought was physically possible; they seeped with the hatred she felt and chilled the goodness that resided in Elrond's soul. He could feel the darkness that radiated from her words, even from where he stood, rooted to the spot.

The darkness was unnatural.

It was a darkness he had not felt so strongly for an age; not since the Last Alliance. Even the darkness of the Ring did not compare.

As the scream ceased, the darkness that had clung to his soul retreated to its source as well, finally releasing him from his trance. Once again remembering himself, Lord Elrond quickly ran into the room where their visitor lay to try and relieve whatever ailment she felt.

Though she was still lying in bed where they had left her, now she was crying out at times as she clutched the sheets of her bed. Her knuckles were turning white from the force with which she held them and her face was scrunched up in pain.

He quickly ran forward to try and find the source of her distress but as soon as he laid a hand on her forehead, she lashed out at him in a frenzy. "Elladan, Elrohir!" Elrond yelled as he attempted to hold down her thrashing arms. At their father's call the twins quickly came forward and took over, securely holding down the girl so that their father could work.

Once they had a firm hold, Lord Elrond placed his hand on her forehead again. As he began the healing chant in elvish he fell into trance like state that is required for healings of the mind.

His mind completely cleared, he attempted to reach out to their visitor in an attempt to calm her fears but was met by a strong mental barrier that easily stopped him from proceeding.

In an attempt to break through, he tried to ease the fears of his patient by projecting a calming aura towards her mind. Though it seemed to succeed for a few moments, the barrier was quickly snapped up again.

But not before a memory came through

* * *

SNAP!

_No_

The pain was too much to bear.

_No_

There was so much of it.

_No_

She felt weak.

_No_

She wanted to fall down, to curl up in a ball and never get up again. But that would be accepting defeat.

_No_

She will never accept it. She can still get there.

_No_

She can still save him.

_No_

He was her mentor, her master.

_No_

He was her best friend.

_No_

He was the one person she could call father.

_No_

She would not let him die. Not now. She needed him.

_No_

She couldn't lose him too.

_No_

So she ran.

_No_

Through the sheen of sweat that covered her eyes, she could see a body sprawled on the ground.

_NO!_

She fell to her knees beside the person she called master, heedless of the Sith Lord who stood barely a meter away.

_NO! Master! Answer me!_

She tried to bring him back. She tried in vain to get him to respond, but where their bond had been was nothingness. All that remained was the frayed edge of a chord that had connected the two of them together; it had been severed by the finality of death.

_Please! Don't leave me!_

There were no final gasps for air. No final words.

_I love you master! Please don't leave me!_

She didn't even get to say goodbye.

_Kit?_

She never got to tell him how much she loved him.

_Kitty?_

His eyes were open yet they saw nothing. He couldn't see his former Palawan crying over his body. The spirit that had been Kit Fisto was gone, leaving only an empty shell behind.

_It's Ana Kit. Can't you answer your Ana? Your little Ana?_

She didn't care anymore.

_Why can't you answer your little Ana? You always said it's not nice to ignore people._

She didn't care that there was a Sith Lord standing less than a meter away from her.

_Kitty please!_

She wanted to die.

_Take me with you Kitty! Please!_

She wanted to die more than anything right then.

_I don't want to live_.

Her Kitty was dead.

_I can't do it anymore!_

And it was all her fault.

_I couldn't save you_.

She couldn't save him.

_I couldn't save anyone_.

She was a failure.

She deserved death.

_I am a failure. _

She could hear him laughing at her. He was laughing at her anguish. He found her pain amusing.

_He did this. _

She slowly raised her head to look at the Sith Lord.

_He did this_.

She met the cold gleam of his eyes without faltering, the anger and hatred in the golden irises fueling her own emotions.

_He killed them all_.

He had taken her family away from her. He had killed everyone she loved. He had destroyed EVERYTHING.

_I hate him_.

It started out as a small feeling, stirring in the deepest pits of her soul. But as her anguish grew, so did her rage.

It boiled up inside her, only to be released in three words she had promised herself she would never utter: "I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Lord Elrond visibly recoiled from the girl's mind once the memory had ended the force with which she had thrown her barriers back up was enough to thrust him from her subconscious.

"She is reliving her memories," he wondered aloud, struggling to find a solution to the problem before them.

"What do you propose we do then Ada?" Elladan asked as he gritted his teeth in concentration, struggling to keep the girl pinned to the bed.

"We must convince her that what she is seeing is not real."

With that Elrond once again placed his hand on her forehead and entered the healing trance he was so accustomed to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update guys, this chapter was kind of hard to write, and I'm really sorry for how short it is.**

**If I have my way though, the next chapter definitely won't take as long to update. **

**I hope you like it! Read and Review please!**

**Chapter V**

It was more difficult this time around to make his way to the barrier that surrounded the girl's mind so closely. The energy he felt surrounding her was wild with the emotions she was feeling: anguish, despair, anger and _hatred_.

Yes he felt her hatred more strongly than anything else, the cold empty feeling chilling the very blood in his veins. In that moment he was thankful that he was not the object of her anger, for he felt that the very force of it could crush his will in an instant. Never had he seen a hatred for someone so great.

He knew that he had to act quickly though, for if the poor girl was left in this state, her emotions would surely destroy her from the inside out. No one could suffer such mental stress as she was now and survive.

Very gently, he mentally applied pressure to the barrier, attempting to make his way into her mind. Immediately her thoughts sensed the attempted intrusion and quickly flung him out again. They then focused their energy on him, trying in vain to discover what his purpose was and what he was doing there in that place.

"_Who are you?" _her mind hissed at him, an even stronger barrier than the one before going up around her mind to shut him out.

"_I am a friend,_" he said as soothingly as possible. He did not want to frighten her back into a frenzy, _"My sons found you at our border. You appeared to be wounded so they brought you to me for healing._"

The girl fell silent at his words but he sensed nothing that insinuated she would shut him out again, though he easily felt the distrust that radiated off her mind in great waves. "_Healing?"_ she said incredulously, a rough laugh emitting from her mind, "_There is no healing to be found for me," _she was quiet for a few moments before continuing, "_He sent you here to finish me off, didn't he?"_

"_I can assure you, I know nothing of the one you speak of," _Elrond told her sincerely, "_As I said before, my sons found you and brought you to me for healing._"

He sensed that she could feel his sincerity as the suspicion she felt quickly dissipated. "_Then where am I?" _she asked quickly, "_Tell me that and I may believe you. The last I remember I was on the surface of Mustafar._" He could feel her shutter at the mention of the name.

Mentally, Elrond frowned. "_I have never heard of that place before. You are now in Imladris, or in the common tongue, Rivendell."_

He felt her mentally stiffen at his words. "_What?"_ she asked feebly.

"_You are in Rivendell,_" he repeated, "_The last of the great dwellings of the elves to the west."_

He could feel this new information swirling in her mind as she struggled to comprehend it. "_Is this the force?" _She asked quietly.

Elrond frowned, "_No. This is not," _he paused before adding, "_I have never heard of this force that you speak of_."

"_What do you mean you don't know what the force is?"_ she asked quickly, her voice rising as she grew hysterical, "_Where the hell am I then?"_

Elrond frowned at her choice of wording but answered her as calmly as possible, "_You are in Arda, or in the common speech Middle Earth."_

Elrond grew slightly alarmed as he sensed the raging battle going on inside her mind and began to question his judgment in telling his visitor where she was. It was obvious that she had never heard of Middle Earth before, and this knowledge only added to Elrond's curiosity. However, he was afraid that the shock this provided her would not help the fragile state her mind was in at the moment.

If her memory was anything to go by, she had been through a great deal for one so young.

_"SITHIN KRIFFIN HELLS!_" her mind shouted at him, "_Where in all the kriffin universe is Middle Earth? Is it anywhere near Mustafar?"_

Elrond frowned again, "_I told you, we have no knowledge of this 'Mustafar' that you speak of. What importance is it to you?"_

If the horror that radiated off her mind was anything to by, she did not have fond memories of this 'Mustafar'. He could sense something stirring beneath the surface of her mind in correspondence to this place, and he was surprised when she hastily pushed back the memory to where it came from. "_What does it matter?"_ she hissed, "_I need to get back there. I have unfinished business to attend to."_

"_I am afraid I have no knowledge of how to send you back there for I can tell you that is no place on Middle Earth."_

_"Well I'm not in the force,_" she muttered, _"So that means I can still get back there somehow! I have to go back! I can't leave them!"_

Elrond was surprised at her earnestness. As far as he could tell, this place held no fond memories for her, so why was she so eager to get back there so quickly? Who was it she had left behind?

"_My lady I am sorry, but there is nothing that we can do for you in the present state your mind is in. I believe that whatever you have been through has propelled you into shock."_

"_No surprise there,"_ she muttered, as she simultaneously shoved back a few memories that dared to float near the surface of her mind. The memories in particular screamed at Elrond's senses, warning him of the darkness that resided in them. "_There has to be something you can do!_"

Elrond shook his head, "_I apologize, but there is nothing I can do at this present moment. I do not know enough of your predicament to assist you."_

The girl's mind seemed to brighten for a moment as a thought crossed up her mind, and the tone of her voice reminded him of a child begging for a treat, "_Then wake me up. Please! It'll be easier for you then!"_

Elrond paused, would this help the girl's condition? "_I do not think that would be wise.."_ he began but was quickly cut off.

"_FOR SITH'S SAKES PLEASE JUST WAKE ME UP!_" The sudden burst of anger was sent forth in a wave from her mind, nearly knocking Elrond completely out of the healing trance he was in. When the girl realized just how strong her outburst was, she seemed to shrink in on herself as if in shame. "_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry._"

"_It is alright,"_ he assured her quickly, though he was greatly surprised at the ferocity her flare-up. "_I can wake you up now, if that is what you truly want._"

If Elrond was seeing the girl face to face, he would have sworn that her head would have been shaking vigorously to nod her assent. "_Alright."_

Remaining in the healing trance, he stretched out with his mind to bring her to consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! You don't know how happy your enthusiasm makes me! I seriously didn't expect this when I first started! THANKS SO MUCH :D **

**Anywho, thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited and or followed last chapter! Any more are always welcome! I hope you like this next chapter! **

**Chapter VI**

_Ugh._

The dull ache she felt all through her body was not helping her resolve to wake up. Actually…the truth was it was WAY more than a dull ache. She felt as if a bloody rancor had just chewed her up and spit her out again.

That was to be expected though right?

_Yeah probably. It's not like you can get thrown into a pit of scalding molten rock and come out like you just came from a spa. Remind me again why I wanted to get up_?

She knew exactly why she wanted to get up, but she didn't really want to think about it. Thinking about it would require her to think about what exactly happened back _there_.

That was something she definitely did NOT want to think about.

_Can anyone really blame me though? I mean, who in their right mind would WANT to think about that?_

So instead, she tried to distract herself by actually waking up.

It didn't really work though.

_Sithin hells, I can't move. _

Even the slightest movement brought the pain she felt to whole new levels. If it didn't hurt to move, she would have been writhing in pain long before.

She wanted to try and open her eyes to see where she was, but they felt as if they had been sealed shut.

_Just calm down. Meditate. Focus on the force._

She took a deep breath (_Sithspit even THAT hurts!_) and opened her mind fully to the soothing calm of the force.

She was surprised to find how easily she connected with it in her weakened state. And what surprised her even more was that she felt the force more strongly now than she ever did before in her whole life. Wherever she was, it was positively overflowing with the light side of the force.

Not that she minded though, it made her feel a LOT better.

With the force surrounding her, she easily siphoned away her pain so she could better focus on fully waking up.

_What is that?_

Without the pain overwhelming all of her senses she finally became (somewhat) aware of her surroundings. There was someone standing by her bedside, trying to talk to her.

Try being the operative word here, she still couldn't move let alone respond.

_I have to get up. This is getting ridiculous. _

Exerting all the effort she had, she managed to open her eyes. She did her best to blink back the blurriness that marred her vision, but it was few moments before she could see well enough to discern her surroundings.

_Am I in a healing bay?_

Everything she could see vaguely reminded her of them. It was all white and other calming colors, like the healing bays in the Jedi Temple.

_Is that where I am_?

She quickly shoved that thought back where it had come from. She couldn't be there.

_The Temple was destroyed. _

She quickly closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. She couldn't let it bother her. It happened; there was nothing she could do to fix it at the moment. She had to let it go.

_But letting go is a lot harder than it seems_.

She quickly shook that thought to the back of her mind.

_Being pessimistic won't help me. Just forget about it._

So instead she decided to try and focus on figuring out where she was. Almost instantaneously she remembered the conversation she had had with that man.

_He said I was in Rivendell_.

With a jolt of surprise she quickly sat up in bed, hitting heads with a man who was standing too close to her bedside.

"SITHIN KRITHIN HELLS!" she yelled clutching her forehead as she fell back on her bed.

"Sweet Valar," the man mumbled, as he added a few choice words in his own language.

"Elrohir!" Another voice interrupted, "That was uncalled for!"

She continued to grumble as the sharp shooting pain steadily decreased to a dull throbbing.

_What idiot decided it would a good idea to be standing so close to me?_

"Why the hell did you have to be standing so close?" she groaned.

"Why in sweet Valar's name did you have to sit up so quickly? I was just trying to see if you were awake!" retorted Elrohir as he too rubbed his aching forehead. "Shut up Elladan!" He said swatting the shoulder of another man standing by him with his free hand, "This is not funny!"

"Sure it is!" Elladan choked through his laughter, though he struggled to contain it when another man sent him a reproving look.

_Who the heck are they?_

She couldn't help but stare in awe of the three men standing before her when she finally took a minute to figure out just who she had bonked heads with.

The beings before her were unlike any creature she had ever seen before; they had an ethereal feeling about them and a glow that seemed to radiate from the very center of their being. The light side of the force positively surrounded them.

Not to mention how damn gorgeous they were.

_I remember he told me about people like them. He said they were beautiful. _

"Are you angels?" she blurted out quietly.

"Are we what?" the one named Elladan questioned in confusion.

"Angels. I was told that they lived in the outermost systems, and that they were the most beautiful creatures in the whole world." She blushed a little when she realized she had actually said the last part aloud.

"No we are not angels," the one named Elrohir answered as he directed a smile towards their female companion. "We are elves."

"Elves?" she asked, twirling the new name around her mouth.

_I've never heard of elves before_.

"Where do you come from then if you do not know who elves are?" asked Elladan, "Even the most remote settlements have at least heard legends of elves."

_I didn't realize I said that aloud. _

She ducked her head to avoid the questioning gaze of the two men before her.

_Elves. They're elves. _

She didn't know how to answer his question, not after what the voice had told her while she was still dreaming. He had said she was in Rivendell, a place she had never heard of nor seen in all her years in training.

She lifted her head to look at the three elves standing before her again, her gaze coming to rest on the one who stood further back from the others.

He seemed older than the other two whose faces bore a youthfulness untainted by the woes of the world. His however, showed the cares that only time can bring.

_He was the one who I talked to. _

"It was you," she said quietly, indicating the other elf, "You were the one who talked to me in my dreams."

He nodded his assent to her question, "Yes I did. My name is Elrond."

"You said I was in Rivendell, in a place called Middle Earth."

"That is correct," Elrond said nodding his head again.

_Where am I then? I've never heard of that before._

"I've never heard of that place before in my life," she said in a small voice as she drew her knees up to her chest.

The two younger elves frowned at her words in confusion, "What do you mean you have never heard of here? Where do you come from then?"

"I was born on a system called Tatooine, a desert land," she said quietly. She lifted her head abruptly when she saw the confusion etched on the faces of her companions. "You mean you've never heard of Tatooine?" She asked, her voice rising slightly in alarm. When she saw them shake their heads she continued, "Then what about Mustafar? Or Naboo? Or Coruscant?"

"We have never heard of any of those places before," Elrond told her. When he saw how upset she was becoming he quickly moved to her bedside, "Are you sure you are alright?"

For a minute, it seemed as if she were trying to draw herself in again, to shut everything going on outside of her body out. She seemed almost childlike in her alarm as she sat there with her knees drawn to her chest, like a child completely out of place in a new environment.

_This doesn't make any sense. _

"Are you sure this isn't the force?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking a tiny bit with unshed tears.

"What is the force?" Elladan jumped in, before the other elf could say anything.

To the three elves surprise, she didn't answer. She only buried her head in her knees, trying to hide the tears she couldn't hold back. They almost didn't hear her when she began speaking again.

"The force is peace," she said quietly, trying to speak clearly around the lump in her throat. "The force….well I guess you could call it life after death."

"Life after–"

"Death?" Elladan interrupted Elrohir, who sent him a glare.

_Yes. That is where I should be. But not where I want to be. I need to go home. _

She didn't answer their question, unless you want to call burying your face as deep as it possibly can go into your legs an answer.

The other elf remained silent as he watched their visitor, his face a mask of concentration. "You are not of this world young one, are you?"

_I think I'm starting to agree with you._

"I don't think so," she answered quietly, her voice muffled by the fabric of her clothing.

"Who are you then? Where did you come from?" Elrohir and Elladan asked almost simultaneously.

She lifted her head to look at the two elves standing before her.

_Wait…since when are they identical?_

Shaking that thought out of her mind, she answered them in a quiet voice. "Ana, my name is Ana. I am a knight in the jedi order."

She didn't expect them to understand what she had just said, not after they didn't even vaguely recognize the names she had just rattled off.

_I don't think I'm even in the same universe anymore. No one has absolutely no knowledge of the main systems, or even the surrounding systems, even the most estranged colonies know AT LEAST the names of the surrounding systems. _

She couldn't help the small smile that graced her face when she saw the confusion that was blatantly evident on the younger two elves' faces. "You don't know what that is do you?" she asked quietly.

When she saw them nod, she elaborated. "Where I come from, there is group of men and women called jedi. We are warriors who defend the peace of the world, and fight for all that is good. We live our lives by our code of honor; to stray from it is to fall."

"You're a warrior?" Elladan asked his face lighting with curiosity.

"In my own way, yes," She answered.

"What is your weapon of choice?" Elrohir cut in, before his twin (_what else could they be if not twins?_) could ask another question.

"The lightsaber is the chosen weapon of a jedi knight," she answered quickly, hoping she would have a chance to ask some questions of her own.

"A lightsaber?" Elladan intoned, trying out the new word, "What is that?"

She smiled.

_It wouldn't hurt to show them a little bit would it?_

"Here," she said as she turned to get out of her bed, "I'll show you." She sat down at the edge and reached to her waist where her sabers usually hang.

_Sithspit where are they?_

The alarm she felt was clearly obvious in her expression as Elrond moved away from the bedside to a table that stood nearby. "Is this what you are looking for?" he asked holding up two cylinder tubes, each about the size of her forearm.

Her face lit up immediately as soon as he had handed them over to her. "Thank you," she said quietly as she held them almost reverently, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost them."

"How do they work?" Elladan asked eager to see her demonstrate her weapon, "It doesn't look like any weapon I have ever seen."

Without saying a word, she gently motioned for the two twins to move further away from the bed. Placing one of the cylinders on the bed beside herself she took the other with two hands, holding it sideways in front of herself. She slid her finger along the edge until she found the tiny switch that was almost invisible to the human eye.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly switched it on. A bright blue light burst out from one of the ends of the cylinder, making Elladan and Elrohir jump back and surprise. The beam quickly formed itself into what looked like a long blue blade.

"Is that light?" asked Elladan, his eyes reflecting the blue light of the weapon before him.

She nodded. "Yes, it is a sword of pure light and energy."

"How is such a thing possible?" Elrohir asked as he came closer to examine the strange weapon that she held in her hands.

"Crystals. The energy is generated by crystals found on the Ilum system. It is how all the lightsabers are made."

_Except Mace's, his came from Hurikane._

"This is indeed interesting," Elrond murmured, deep in thought about the occurrences of the day. "This only furthers my belief that you are not from this world," he added in a quieter voice.

Though he meant for his words to be for his ears alone, Ana heard what he said anyways. His words brought forth many questions that she did not know the answer to, one most particularly.

_If this is not the force, then how did I get here?_

"You said earlier that I was in Middle Earth," Ana cut in before one of the twins could ask her something else, as she deactivated her lightsaber, "And that this place is not the force. If that is true, then how did I get here?"

The elf frowned, "I am afraid that that is a question I cannot answer unless you tell me the events leading up to this incident."

_What?_

All three elves present would be lying if they said they weren't surprised when Ana visibly flinched at his words and drew herself in as tightly as she possibly could. What surprised them even more was the internal struggle that seemed to be taking place inside of her, which was blatantly obvious in the expression of her face. Whatever had happened prior to this strange incident had not been pleasant.

"Why?" she choked out, as she did her best to force her tears back down.

_I can't talk about that. I don't want to think about it. _

"I have no knowledge as to how you could have come here," the elf told her patiently, sensing her distress, "I believe your past experiences must have some insight as to how such a phenomenon may have occurred."

_Wait, if he doesn't know how I got here, does that mean…._

"Does that mean you don't know how to send me back?" she asked timidly, her eyes showing the faint hope she may have felt that her words were wrong.

Elrond shook his head, "I am afraid I do not. Such knowledge is beyond me."

_No. I have to go back. I can't stay here! I have to go back! I can't leave them!_

"No," she said abruptly, her voice slightly rising with the panic she felt, "There has to be a way! I have to go back! I can't stay here!"

"There is nothing I can do unless you tell me what happened. I can form no idea of how to send you back unless you tell me how you came here in the first place!"

_No I can't!_

"I CAN'T!" she screamed, all the frustration she felt escaping with those words, "I just can't!"

_I can't talk about it. I just can't! To talk about it is to think about it. I don't know what would happen then…_

Elrond looked at her sadly and sighed, "Then there is nothing I can do at present. I advise that you lie down and rest, for although you may feel fine you are actually in need of a great deal of rest."

Ana nodded slightly as she lied down in bed in the fetal position, holding her weapons clutched to her chest. She didn't see the three elves leave, but as soon as she heard their retreating footsteps, she finally let the tears fall.

_I am so sorry Kit._

She was stuck here, in a world she had never seen nor heard of, just because she couldn't find the courage to face the facts. She couldn't face the truth. She couldn't bring herself to accept that what happened happened, and that there was nothing she could do about it.

_I can't think about it. It hurts too much. _

She had abandoned her world to its suffering. She had left them to suffer at the hands of a murderer.

His words were ringing in her ears as she curled herself up as tightly as she possibly could.

'You are a failure.'

And he was right. She couldn't save anyone. She couldn't save Kit. She couldn't protect all those innocent people when she was stuck here in the middle of nowhere.

_I am weak_.

She couldn't face her past, and so she was abandoning her world to its doom.

_He was right. I am a failure. _


End file.
